The present invention relates to a re-usable absorbent pad for use in hospitals and nursing homes beneath patients who are incontinent or who might otherwise have the need for an absorbent and protective component of their bedding.
The problem of incontinence in seriously ill or elderly patients at home, in hospitals, and in nursing homes is well recognized by health care professionals. Many products have been developed and marketed for use in protecting patients' bedding from damage caused by absorption of urine and other fluids. Minimizing patient irritation and discomfort caused by prolonged exposure to absorbed fluids is also a concern of those caring for the patient.
Disposable underpads are currently used by many institutions but are relatively expensive and do not provide optimum comfort and absorption because of the types of materials that must be used. Re-usable underpads previously known in the industry suffer from a number of drawbacks. The most significant problem in re-usable pads currently available is durability, that is, ability to withstand exposure to the soap, bleach, and high temperatures of wash and dry cycles. Currently available pads will suffer significant breakdown after one hundred (100) washings or less. Wrinkling of the pads over time is also a problem. The pad disclosed by the present invention will successfully stand up to three hundred (300) washings or more. Similarly, the various combinations of materials and bonding techniques used in the prior art have not resulted in optimum texture on both the top and bottom external surfaces. This provides less comfort to the patient and makes it more difficult in turning the patient because the bottom surface does not allow the pad to slide easily on the bedding.